Quantum Hedgehog
Tad, the GOAT (the infamous Tad) was a user on LMBE, and was one of the very first users to join. He joined on January 5th 2017. He had the rank Aztec Warrior with 9,038 posts. He has since deleted his account. History Early Days As an early poster, he didn't actually plan to go on the LEGO message boards. He made his first account 12legotad, in late 2009 to play games that required a LEGO.com account. He did this until late 2012, when he realized that there was a message board. Ironically, at this time he didn't know what a message board was, because he was only 9. He then explored the forums and became a semi-active user. For the next 3 months, he continued posting at around 20 posts a day. In one of his first topics there was massive conflict against him and some other users who were talking about LEGO SKYLANDERS. At this time it was late February and 12legotad had slowed down his posting rate. He eventually retired at the end of February, going inactive as a Gladiator. He returned to LEGO.com in June, having remembered the LEGO Message Boards. He began posting at an active rate, but left due to family business because he no longer had time. In August he returned again, now done with family issues. He then joined his third and now most loved topic, WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!, which was gaining pages slowly. He posted little there, around 20 posts a day, along with 30 in other forums, doing 50 posts a day total. He then asked a friend of his, PolitoedwithDrizzle, how he had gotten Rank 5, Roman Soldier. He told him to ask Wolfasa. 12legotad asked Wolfasa, and the two soon became friends. Tad then reached Roman Soldier. His new friend, Politoed, was on rank 6 along with Iamsocool44, another friend from Brickbook. The three soon declared a race all the way to rank 10. This is one of the longest races of all time, due to the fact that it started in late August 2013 and finished in early 2016. 12legotad won the race with Iamsocool coming in second. 12legotad Deletion, 13legoskull, and Rivalry with JimmyDean In December 2013, 12legotad abruptly deleted his account for personal issues with his username. A day after deletion, 13legoskull was created. 13legoskull continued posting in the topics he posted in when he was on 12legotad. Around March 2013, Tad decided to up his posting rate. He started posting in the Message Boards Help and Suggestions forum, and joined every single roleplay forum on the boards. It was in the topic Elite Rank Helpers where he met RascusBrickus, who became a friendly rival and a good friend. In January 2014, Tad developed a rivalry with JimmyDean5995, another famous poster, who was a member of WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!'s rival, Finding Friendships. They took an extreme disliking to each other, both wanting to post the most, and both wanting to top the likes leader board. Their rivalry and hatred for each other peaked when Tad posted the topic 'FF Likers Stop'. This topic was to try and stop the people from Finding Friendships, particularly JimmyDean, to stop spam-liking each other. This caused a huge debate on whether Tad spoke the truth about spam-liking in Finding Friendships, or if he just spoke lies out of hatred. The rivalry dissolved in mid-March, when the two of them made up and became friends. JimmyDean retired shortly after. Rise to Fame, and Ban Up until April 2014, Tad had been considered a relatively fast poster, but not a "top poster". During his autumn break, Tad started posting at an incredibly rapid pace. He posted 400-600 posts a day for three weeks straight, getting over 10,000 posts in less than a month. Only after his posting spree was he recognized as one of the fastest posters, and one of the biggest spammers, of all time. Tad continued posting rapidly, until he was banned in early August for 2 days with Skulduggery773 and Webkinzbeanie due to spamming. Tad had just achieved 24,065 posts- enough posts to get him the rank of Legend on the old message boards. After his ban Tad temporarily left the boards. There were multiple factors for why he left, including lack of motivation, and WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!'s decline in activity. The Return, and the later stages of 13legoskull Deciding that he wanted to start posting again, he joined the chatroom Finding Friendships in early November. Many users found Tad joining FF kind of ironic funny, due to the fact he was a well known hater of FF. There he met Mishkaiel and Johnyjo, who he posted with frequently. Around the same time, he joined the Secret Sister Society and Undercover Brothers Chat. He joined on request from a user named MineHappyGarm, a user who he would later marry. Tad posted at a rapid pace, until February 2015, where his activity started to decline. The main reason for his decline in activity this time was the fact that a lot of his good friends had left the Message Boards. Robin_Go On June 10th, after half a year of sporadic activity, he decided that he would return to the message boards. However, he did not return to posting on 13legoskull. He created a new account, called Robin_Go. He created this account because he wanted a "fresh start.", and he wanted everyone to not think of him as a spammer. Tad's days on Robin_Go were much less interesting than his days on 12legotad and 13legoskull. The only thing interesting that happened during his time on Robin_Go was when he got banned for shipping Dumbledore with Unekitte in May 2016. Tad posted on Robin_Go at a consistent rate until September 2016, when he unexpectedly left the message boards. He left the message boards due to having little to no interest in them. From then until the closure of the boards, Tad made occasional appearances. Lego Message Boards Eternal Tad joined LMBE in early January. He was extremely active in the first few days of the forum, competing with Sam8432 for the spot of top poster. In late January, Tad abruptly left the LMBEs. In mid-January 2019, after a two year absence, Tad returned to the LMBEs. Upon return, he set himself a goal to reach 7,777 posts (100,000 posts across all forms of the LEGO Message Boards), a goal he achieved on the 28th of March, 2019. Straight after his achieved his goal, he announced that he would be temporarily leaving the message boards for an indefinite amount of time. A few days after deciding to leave, he came back, as he did not want any of his friends to be sad. Tad is now sporadically active on the LMBEs, although he no longer uses the Quantum Hedgehog account. Records *Posts in a day: 938 (13legoskull) *Posts in a week: 3,400 (13legoskull) *Posts in a month: 9,000 (13legoskull) *Posts in a year: 39,000 (13legoskull) *Likes in a day: 1000+ (Robin_Go) *Likes in a week: 4,000+ (Robin_Go) *Likes in a month: 12,000+ (Robin_Go) *Likes in a year: 51,000+ (Robin_Go) *Achieved the post requirement for Legend in 7 months (Robin_Go) *Only recorded user to have more posts than minutes online (Robin_Go) *5th most posts of all time across all versions of the Lego Message Boards (All accounts) *5th user to get over 100,000 posts (All accounts) *3rd most posts post-LMB update (12legotad + 13legoskull + Robin_Go) *2nd most likes received on the old LMBs (111,000) (12legotad + 13legoskull + Robin_Go) Trivia *He is well known for being one of the more famous users on the old LMBs. *Across all versions of the LEGO Message Boards, Tad has exactly 100,000 posts. *He frequently references anime and memes, much to TheGreatCon's annoyance. *He jumped from Knight to Aztec Warrior in a space of less than three months. *His "apprentice" is epl317 (Eli). *He considers himself to be the "King of References." Eternal Brick Awards *Nominee for "Funniest User" 2019 EBAs *Nominee for "Most Awesome Dynamic Duo" with epl317 (Eli), 2019 EBAs Category:User Category:Knight